Bed frames for flat profile bases with sliding rails to fit multiple size beds are commonplace. The transition from a single to a twin and to a full can be made with larger side rails in a frame without the need for a center post required in a queen bed or in a king bed. However, bed frames for adjustable tilt beds are built to a specific bed size due to the complexity of the tilting frame and a user's preference for adjusting a back support, a hip support and leg rest.
Tilt beds avoid the drawbacks of conventional flat mattresses which are not very good at disturbing the body's weight. As a result, pressure hot spots develop along a sleeper's body. Sleepers toss and turn from one position to another, mainly to relieve these pressure points, which occur at various places along the body where one comes into contact with a mattress. If these pressure points could be alleviated or removed all together then a sleeper may be able to avoid tossing and turning during sleep and stay sleeping. Many people actually wake themselves from sleep as they reposition themselves to become more comfortable. This, obviously, is not conducive to sound sleep. It is therefore desirable that the body be relieved of the need to frequently change positions without actually having to be physically repositioned.
Some sleep experts have reported that the average person tosses and turns 40-60 times during the night. According to multiple scientific sleep studies, more than 70 million Americans may suffer from sleep disorders, such as acid reflux, inflammation, insomnia, sleep apnea, general stress related issues, toxicity, and other health related problems. Sleepers with these conditions experience difficulty initiating or maintaining sleep, often resulting in impaired daytime functioning. In one poll, 35 percent of all adults experienced sleep disorder symptoms every night, with 58 percent reporting insomnia at least a few nights per week. Additionally, more than 100 million Americans are, by definition, chronically sleep-deprived.
However, much of the bedding industry has sought to solve the problem of a body's weight bearing down on a flat, non-moving bed surface by either softening or contouring mattress surfaces. There are hundreds of inventive ideas in the prior art dealing with the improvement of the sleep surface but none have been found that seek to move the mattress in ways that preclude a sleeper from having to reposition themselves during sleep and offer therapeutic benefits at the same time.